Twister
by ShiroMiller
Summary: [ONESHOT] Booth brings over some carryout and they decide to play a game of twister. Things get exciting and the game leads to something more interesting. [BrennanxBooth]


1

Disclaimer: I lost Bones in a poker game. Me and fox are having a rematch this weekend !

Pairing: Booth and Bones of course.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth and Brennan just finished off the last of their carry out that Booth had brung over. He helped her take the trash to the kitchen and wash the dishes. When they were done they sat down on the couch and began to talk.

"Bones, are you alright with everything that's going on," Booth asked with a concerned look on his face.

Brennan looked up and smiled at him. She appreciated the fact that he cared for her. She appreciates it even more now because she thinks that she has been lied to all her life and no one cared about her. It was good to know that someone still did worry about her.

"Booth, thanks for being with me in this part of my life. I mean like, still caring for me stuff."

Booth smiled at her. He knew he was one of the people that she could come to for comfort. He liked the idea of being the one she first goes to for help. It made him feel some what an important part in her life.

"Your welcome Bones," he said still smiling. He looked around the room to find something interesting to talk about. His eyes quickly settled on a Twister game sticking out of the closet.

"Hey Bones, you know how to play Twister?" He stood up and walked over to the closet.

"What," she said confused. Booth pulled the game out of the closet and brung it over to the couch.

"You know how to play this game," he asked pointing. Brennan shook her head and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

Booth smiled as he got an idea to lighten up the moment."Hey Bones, can you help me move the coffee table out of the way.

She looked up at him with confused eyes. Booth smiled at her and helped her up out of the chair. "What are we about to do Booth." She helped him lift up the table and move it over to a corner.

"Booth rolled the game out over the open space. "Bones, I am going to teach you how to play Twister. The objective is to stay up as long as you can without falling. When the other person falls, the person still standing wins the game."

Brennan nodded her head as she continued to listen. "When I spin the spinner, it will land on a color and a body part. You half to put that body part on to that color without falling, okay."

"I think I got it. But you go first."

Booth spent the spinner and laid down on the mat. It said right hand red, so Booth moved as he was suppose to. "You see," Booth said smiling at her. Brennan smiled back at him and spent the spinner. It read left elbow blue. She laid down next to him and moved into her position. The game went on for awhile until they both got entwined in each other. Their faces were just inches away from each other's. Booth was laying almost on top of her. Booth started to breath harder as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Brennan licked her lips as she stared into his chocolate brown ones.

"Um Booth, I think it's your turn to spin the spinner." Booth didn't say anything, he just leaned down towards her lips. Their lips were millimeters apart when Booth accidently slipped and fell on is side. Brennan started to giggle at him.

"I think that means I win," Brennan teased as she turned to face him. He was smiling at her.

"Yeah Bones, you win." He wiped a piece of hair from her face. "You ready for your prize," he said stroking her forearm with his index finger. Brennan looked into his eyes and smiled. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Booth stood in front of Brennan's doorway.

"Maybe we can play again tomorrow night," Booth said with a wide smile on his face. Brennan smiled and kissed him.

"Maybe we should." She gave him her sexiest smile. Booth leaned in and kissed her. He reluctantly pulled back and walked down the hall. Brennan smiled and closed the door behind him.


End file.
